


Found Your Stuff

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: Most people kept a box of their soulmate's lost belongings. Some even made a list, trying to deduce things about the other. Tony just had a box. A huge box, which contained mostly normal things, like a few toys, a couple of pens and pencils, a few doctor's gloves, a surgical mask, but which had gained some weird additions in the recent years.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 35
Kudos: 394
Collections: Snow's ironstrange dump





	Found Your Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystical_Magician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Magician/gifts).



> The prompt came from Tumblr. It was the idea of mystical-magician

Most people kept a box of their soulmate's lost belongings. Some even made a list, trying to deduce things about the other. Tony just had a box. A huge box, which contained mostly normal things, like a few toys, a couple of pens and pencils, a few doctor's gloves, a surgical mask, but which had gained some weird additions in the recent years.

After Thanos, the engineer had begun cultivating a working/friendship/damn-he-hot-wanna-bang relationship with one Stephen Strange. Thus, a few (most) of the weird things began making some sense.

* * *

One morning, Tony woke up to a weird and uncomfortable ring on his pillow, but the thing was actually familiar. He'd seen Stephen use it repeatedly.

Ok, time for confrontation.

* * *

"Here," Tony said later that day, unceremoniously dumping a huge box on Stephen's lap. "I don't know if you're my soulmate, but this stuff looks right up your alley."

The sorcerer looked up with a raised eyebrow, opening the box with a gesture, then immediately closing it when it roared at him.

"It does... belong to me," he admitted hesitantly. He hadn't been aware that interdimensional creatures counted as objects he could lose. He would need to be more careful. "I hope the landshnrarjing didn't give you much trouble."

"If you're talking about that mutant rat-cat, it did give me some grief until I managed to trap it in a cage."

"My sincere apologies. If you don't mind..." he lifted the box for emphasis. The poor interdimensional being was probably starving.

"I do mind. We're soulmates, asshole!" Tony snapped.

Stephen hesitated.

"I hope you don't want the stuff from your college days back."

Tony huffed a short laugh at that.

"Did you find my monster dildo?" The blush on the sorcerer gave his answer. "Did you keep it?"

"Why would I want to keep something like that?" At Tony's suggestive look, he added "It broke down after a few years."

And wasn't that a treat? The engineer started laughing.

"Your G-string is in the box."

"What if it hadn't been mine?"

"Please, doctor turned wizard? Are there many of those around?" Truth be told, he had forgotten about it until they had mentioned the dildo.

Stephen had to concede his point.

"Did you find a scalpel?"

"Yeah." Stephen looked relieved. "Why?"

"It disappeared during a surgery," he complained. "I thought I'd lost it inside the patient, but it didn't appear in any scans. I almost lost my mind."

"Hope you didn't trip over my inventions when we were kids."

"I didn't know what they were half the time. My parents were horrified that you were so much older. It's not that big of an age gap, actually..."

"No, it's not. Say, how about a date?" Tony finally blurted out, since the other man was dancing around the topic. "We're obviously soulmates."

Stephen looked at the box, then nodded.

"I suppose a date is in order."

* * *

**2 years later**

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit shit shit!" Tony muttered, digging around his closet. No use. He'd lost it.

He'd lost the fucking engagement ring he'd been planning to propose with. Way to go, Tony. Stephen would be delighted! Best proposal ever!

The engineer groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Just fucking great.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the sanctum, Stephen was holding the open box with shaking hands, staring at it with wide eyes. Tony had... Tony was going to propose. And if he knew him well enough, he was probably beating himself up for having lost the ring.

The Cloak shoved the ring in his face.

"No, I'm not putting in on." It seemed to get menacing. "I am saying yes, but I'm not putting the ring on right now. It'd be wrong to wear it when I meet him."

He didn't know if his outerwear agreed with that logic, but it seemed to at least understand.

* * *

They had planned to have dinner that night. Tony was obviously nervous, aware by then that Stephen had probably found the ring. Since he hadn't said anything, it would probably be best to wait a bit longer and maybe not fucking lose the ring the next time. Seriously, could he do one thing right?

Stephen had wanted to wait until after dessert to talk about it, but they were waiting for it when he realized that the delay was cruel to his lover.

Without much ceremony, he put the box on the table. Tony went pale.

"I found this."

No reply. The engineer had frozen.

"The answer is yes."

Tony's eyes widened.

"Really? Then why... why aren't you wearing it?"

"I... I wanted to answer you before." He'd actually wanted Tony to put the ring on his finger. He was a romantic. So sue him.

Tony took the box and opened it, then turned it around and slid to a knee.

"Stephen Strange, light of my life, my beloved soulmate, will you marry this human disaster, aka me?"

Stephen chuckled. This was more like how he'd expected their proposal to go.

"Yes."

The rest of the restaurant was clapping. The waiters brought them champagne on the house. That was only registered in the background while they were hugging each other and crying in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had my eyes on this prompt for a while. Valentine's seemed like a good moment to write this and publish it


End file.
